Poor Isabella
by ZooperDooper
Summary: When the moon is full, the Devil walks the earth. And poor Isabella is about to cross paths with him. Set in New Moon.


**This is actually a little rushed so, don't blame if there's a mistake.**

_Sometimes when the moon is full, we do horrible things. We do gory, bloody, evil things. We become monsters. The moon affects us all, but we shake it off. Most people have someone tying them to earth, a child, a family or a lover._

_When the moon is full, the Devil walks the earth, looking to torture a lost soul. Some people say that he tortures them until they go crazy, other people say that he possesses them, and make them do horrible things. But the truth is, he unleashes the beast that is inside us all. _

_But he can't torture just any soul; no it has to have seen death. The poor soul has to have been a part of it, lived it and breathed it. Sometimes, if you're lucky, he'll leave you alone. He'll go and claim a truly evil soul._

_But that's not the case for poor Isabella Swan. She was abandoned by the coven of vampires she thought loved her. Her family was murdered by a vengeful vampire called Victoria. She was tortured until she begged for death and only then did Victoria deliver it. But not the way Isabella had hoped._

_She burned for three days and nights. And on the third day did the Devil visit her. He promised revenge and justice. Isabella drank up his bittersweet lies and accepted. The Devil smiled in a sinister way. Nobody knows exactly how Satan got her to unleash the beast. There are many rumors, none worth mentioning. _

_Satan told her exactly where the Cullens were. Isabella set off to find them, her head filled with many twisted fantasies that were stained with red. _

_She found them in Denali. They were huddled in the living room. Her ex lover, Edward had his arm around a strawberry blonde. You see, Edward never loved Bella, neither did any of the Cullens. Poor Isabella was their plaything, their toy. But eventually, toys get boring._

_Isabella felt nothing but sick excitement. She had no power, no secret weapon but one, bloodlust. The vampires didn't see her coming. They tried to reason, but their pleas fell on deaf ears, Isabella was a woman driven by revenge._

_Death came quickly for the Cullens, and the Devil watched in fascination as she disposed of every vampire in that room, except for two, herself and Edward._

_Satan decided that it was time. He arrived and found Isabella doing things to Edward that should never be mentioned. The Devil watched in glee as poor Isabella begged for her life, but the Devil wasn't merciful. _

_Poor, poor Isabella screamed as Satan dragged her all the way to Hell._

"Mama, why would Isabella kill them if doing so would end her up in Hell?" Remy's 12 year old daughter asked her.

"Because baby, she didn't know." Remy explained. Sasha looked at her skeptically.

"But she should have known that a deal with the Devil was a bad thing." Sasha complained. Remy laughed.

"You're not going to get any sleep tonight, huh?" Remy asked her. Sasha smiled and shook her head. She sighed.

"I'll tell you a secret, but only if you promise to get some sleep." Sasha looked like a squirrel on crack, she was that excited.

"I promise." She vowed. Remy nodded satisfactorily.

"Just before Isabella got turned into a vampire, she fell in love. With a man called Jonah. Jonah was everything Isabella wanted so, on their 6 month anniversary, she decided to… Err how do I put this, Uh she lost her V-card that night." Remy searched her daughters face hoping Sasha didn't understand what that meant; thankfully Sasha's face was full of innocent confusion. Remy continued the story.

"But unfortunately Jonah had to move away, so Isabella was abandoned again. Nine months later Isabella gave birth to a girl. But she knew she could never take care of the child so she sent her away. That child is still alive today, but nobody knows who she is, or where." Sasha's face was full of wonder and shock.

"Go to sleep, Sash. Sweet dreams." Remy cooed as she turned off her daughters light.

Remy sat in the living room, her head in her hands. This story was particularly hard for her to tell. After all, talking about her mother brought back painful memories.

**Hope you all enjoyed. I got this idea from watching the movie 'Devil' you should watch, it's a great film.**

**Later,**

**ZooperDooper.**


End file.
